The Rider and a Horse
by numry
Summary: AU- Regina Mills, the new school girl was never the type of girl Emma would hang out with in a casual girl's night out. But something grabbed her attention, and it was something she continues to notice every second of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out an AU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon A Time =)**

* * *

Summer holidays are finally over. Students jostle one another in the hallways, some happy while others wished that it would last for another lifetime. Emma stood by the tree watching the crowd of noisy teenagers chatting their way through the morning before school starts. She felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here, our knight and shining armor," Ruby grinned at Emma putting in her usual devilish smile. Emma rising and eyebrow eyeing to her so called 'friend' then walked towards the school building only having to bump to someone on the way. The books scattered all over the stone pavement as Emma instinctively starts picking them up, as she was part fault in what happened. The owner also started picking up the documents and books.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Emma stood as she handed the books over. The girl wore glasses, her hair was short (just above the shoulders) and her attire screamed 'nerd' especially to Ruby; it is something that Emma thought was clearly stated.

"No," She paused a while as she then shuffled to find a better grip to her unorganized documents and books (though Emma knew it was probably not like that before the _event_ happen). She also noticed that she never saw her before which would probably mean she's a new student.

"Thank you for helping me, I apologize for being careless, I promise to pay attention to where I'm going next time," She seemed somewhat guilty and unarmed as she spoke, the glitter of fright shook her voice. Emma was appalled by first by the use of language; how she apologize as if it was entirely her fault; her body language and how there isn't a slight bit of anger in her voice. Ruby mouth gapped open as well as Emma though mentally. She walked into the school building as Ruby slowly approaches Emma.

"Well that's one extremely rare sight," Ruby approached Emma from behind.

"You think she'll survive?" Ruby gestured somewhat worried yet curious gesture.

"I doubt it," Though somehow Emma felt that today wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be, or at least she thought so…

* * *

The first period was English. It wasn't a subject that Emma hated but something she found incoherent, same with algebra though she found science interesting and P.E as her favorite subject. She listened to Mr. Hopper talk about how the sea symbolizes a lot of things that she did not catch up to as she wished she sat near the window so she could look aimlessly to the world; like the ones in the novel in which she thought to herself. Sadly enough they had their seats arranged. No longer then a second latter the door was heard opening, it was her.

"Ahh welcome, you must be the new girl they have mentioned!" He greeted her with such optimism some of the students could be heard gritting their teeth to the amount of heavenly glory emitted from it ("yes it does make us seem like demonic being's from hell; truth be told that some of us are"). She then walked towards the teacher as she gave a paper slip. The teacher addressed her to introduce herself to the class. All of our eyes were on her, including Emma's.

"Hello," She paused. Emma then start wondering whether she always paused after the first word she spoke.

"My name is Regina, Regina Mills, I'll try not to be a hindrance," Emma could feel the students sneering and whispering as if they have finally found a new prey to toy with. All she did was stare mentally wishing her the best luck as Emma then continue looking out the faraway window as she then was seated a seat away from me to the front. The lesson continued a bit aberrated from normal until:

"So what has the sea shown to be, to the character within the boat?" he asked the class which only left a quiet and could be said a brainless class.

"Regina would you like to state an opinion," He questioned her as she then nods her head politely.

"I would assume that the sea symbolizes the vast unknown of the character. The way the character has been shown to be in the middle of the ocean could tell us that he is surrounded by the unknown; he does not understand himself, he isn't clear to who he is, leaving him mysterious to himself, just like what holds within the ocean; unimaginable things, his fear, his guilt, regrets, his nightmares. He could be depicted as being somewhat frightened to himself as he only has a boat he could hold onto, as if that's his last hope." Everyone was left dumfounded as Emma found that it was am amusing statement. The teacher was in awe at her explanation that he clasped his hands in joy. Like a seal.

"My Regina that was… that… that was marvelous!" Mr. Hopper then jotted the idea down on the blackboard as deep within me I could hear myself saying how screwed she is; yes definitely screwed, so screwed she'll be screwed down until the center of the earth. I scanned the classroom seeing people leering in disgust, jealousy. Mr. Hoppertold us to get in groups of three to discuss more about the character in the story. Emma paired up with Mulan as they were relatively close as they are in the same football team. Expectedly, _she_ was left alone.

"Isn't that the Regina?" Mulan approached dragging a chair over to Emma's table.

"Should we invite her in?" Emma's voice sounded hesitant.

"Well that's your choice though I personally wouldn't and you know the reason why, and clarifying that it's not because of her nerdy appearance, " Mulan looked at Regina studying her.

"She stands out, to much, not in a bad way though but could be," added Mulan

"But-"

"Up to you captain, you know what's for the best," Emma knew that the downfall to inviting her in was how to deal with all the after effects that it might cause to football team. After all the school's football team can only rely on popularity sadly or a mob might break out to disband the team. Though she already balanced the fact that even if she didn't invite her in the possibilities of her joining is probably definite (though this will give different opinions to the others as she was not the one who invited her). And what she hates the most is that Mulan also knew about this though the burden is left on her; Mulan is only thinking the best for the team.

"Ummm we can be pairs if you want, it would be unlikely for us to be paired as a four," A girl with pastel blue colored long skirt and a light brown shirt with a white knitted jacket.

"Who's she?" Emma asked Mulan who has her hands folded on the table blowing on her hair that dangled of her head.

"Aurora, the girl who has no presence at all," Mulan then looked at Aurora and Regina holding a small conversation. "Seems like she already found a friend,"

"May I ask how you know about a girl with no presence at all?" Emma smirked. Even her seriousness cannot get over fully over the tiny devilish personality. Playing with her peers. After all Mulan was always a girl full of surprises, well that's what Emma thought; Mulan was only known to only focus on the game to a point in which remembering names was something she did not consider important.

"Do you want to hug her? And-"

"Those matters aren't a major importance to me. She helped me once when I fell down the stairs from a certain _someone _spiking my drink, she took me all the way to the hospital," Mulan saw the gleam in Emma's eyes she just glared at Emma back trying to understand how she respected such a captain.

"That's all, she's in good hands, well at least for a while," Mulan continued glancing over the two pairs chatting.

"Looks like someone in lov-"

"Zip it," Emma laughed leaving Mulan somewhat embarrassed though understanding how a friendship with Ruby might have resulted this part of her.

Emma took a quick glance at the two. 'At least she won't be alone' Emma thought.

The bell rang as the students hectically packed their books while Mr. Hoppertried reminding us over the loud sound of shuffling books that we had the summer holiday assignment due in tomorrow. Though Emma was already prepared to hand her's in and she did. he smiled as she was the last one that walked out of the class.

Ruby was already by the front door, seemingly excited.

"I heard that sh-"

"She won't last another hour," said Emma stingingly, cutting Ruby of. The imagery of another student being bullied is something she can't stand; she would always avoid such situation at all cost if possible.

"Woah there, you are already prophesying the hours she's got left to live?!" Ruby laughed as Emma approached her locker as she unlocked it.

"She did something smart I'm guessing?"

"How can you possibly know?" Emma said sarcastically. She took out her books for her next class as she recoiled back the thoughts. Deep somewhere within her she wanted to help though she also knew it never ended up _clean_.

"So…." Ruby leaned by the locker besides Emma's. Knowing what was to come next, Emma decided to stay silent leaving Ruby to finish of her sentence.

"Are you going to help her?" As saying so, Ruby already knew in an instant that she is probably thinking it over (because usually Emma would have cut her off). After knowing her for so long she then glanced at Emma as Emma closed her locker. Emma met eye-to-eye as she found those eyes that first struck her within her younger days, their past, eyes that showed Ruby's other side, the modest and her sympathy side.

"I'm not going to repeat the mistakes I've done in the past," Emma locked her locker as she headed towards her next class leaving Ruby sighing as she walked towards the opposite direction. A second later she noticed Mulan.

"Mulan!" She turned and looked at Ruby.

Ruby just looked at her, same goes to Mulan as they seem to exchange glares. Knowing Mulan's devotion to the team and her peers was what earned her title and it was something Ruby always respected. Though one thing Ruby knew was that she could be trusted, if it meets her conditions of course.

"Watch her would ya?" Ruby smiled warmly leaving only leaving Mulan a bit perplexed at what is presently going on. She shrugged and continues walking down the hall knowing that it was probably about Emma.

* * *

The last bell rang as some students sigh in relief managing their way through what they would say _the' first day of torture'_ yet to some it was a joyous occasion as they mingle back with their friends and cronies. Having ending the day with P.E, Emma used her sport jacket and her short as well as her trainers. She was soon greeted by Ruby.

"It seems you were having fun in P.E," Ruby chuckled as she jogged beside Emma.

"Well you seemed to have fun outrunning people by a mile," though the mile might be an exaggeration Emma would admit that her agility has no comparison to Ruby's which she find unfortunate but not heartbreaking.

"What do you expect from someone who lives in the hills having no transport to bring you here," Ruby held her hands behind her head yawning.

"There was always a bus that you always you refuse to use,"

"I would rather die from running then having to stand that horrible stench in the bus," Ruby puts up a disgusted face as she cringes to the discomfort.

"Apparently a smell only you can tell," Emma gave her a stare.

"Well ain't my fault I live in a area were such thing as fresh air exist, gee, going to school everyday is breathing up pollution into your lungs," She took a pause as she got her bottle out. "You wouldn't imagine how many times I coughed and sneezed this morning,"

Emma laughed at her remark mentioning how she would love if she witnessed it herself as Ruby remarks on how Emma is such a loving friend. They both end up laughing to each other's sarcastic remarks. Soon they were already out of the city and around a partially countryside area. They both could hear the birds singing and start feeling the clean breeze that brushed along their faces. They enjoyed each other placatory presence until they notice something running in the open field.

"Is that a horse?" Ruby tried wincing her eyes, wondering what might be in front.

Emma looked at what's ahead as she noticed a rider on the horse as well. She could make out a helmet being worn having the facial appearance somewhat covered. The wooden fence prevented them from going any further to the open field.

"Dang I wish I could ride a horse once in my life like that," Ruby held onto the fence as the wind brushed her hair backwards.

Emma just watched her enjoying herself as she tried enjoying the calming atmosphere.

"So what are you goanna do about her?" Ruby asked not turning her head back as she continued staring out in the field.

Emma stayed silent. Focusing on the calm amiable atmosphere she closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure,"

"I would love to run out in the open field and scream to my lungs content," was the reply she gave. Emma just stood there wondering to the sudden unrelated reply that was given to her. It took a moment to realize that Ruby stated a metaphor even though it sounded vague if it were to be compared to the actual situation she meant.

"I'm only learning from history," Emma said somewhat melancholy.

"I don't want that event to happen again, I don't want to lose control," Emma looked at Ruby in Which Ruby looked back at her.

"But what you did wasn't a mistake, you stood up for the person," Ruby smiled modestly as the cool wind blew. Emma knew that the person she stood up was her. She remembered how in pre-school everyone teased Ruby for being weird, for thinking differently then other students. How she was called retarded, how she was called a dog until Emma came along.

"You knew how it ended, violence is not the key to peace," Emma's voice deepened.

"I should've never resorted to violence-"

"But that's you," Replied Ruby in a chuckle which angered Emma, she felt like she couldn't change, she couldn't be a better person. Emma's hands clenched into a fist, agonized by Ruby's comment she was about to retort back.

"It shows that you're willing to sacrifice your life for the people you care about," Ruby grinned leaving Emma aphonic.

"That's why I always hang around you," Ruby lets go of the fence and continued walking down the road.

"For protection?"-

Ruby laughed agreeing that was one of the possible reasons.

"The other is because I aim to be like you," Emma stood still as Ruby walked along.

"You're cool you know," Ruby was around ten meters away from Emma as she then turned.

"Com'on You haven't moved a millimeter you slug!" Emma stood overwhelmed by the sudden confession; she shook it of and jogged by Ruby's side.

'_Today sure was different'_ Emma thought to herself.

_It sure was a long day…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Belle, are you here?" Emma slowly opened the door to the school library as the atmosphere stood silent and still. Thinking that she might have come a bit to early, she hovered to the fiction area where all the novels where kept.

Arranged in alphabetical order by the last name of the author, Emma saw a book in the middle section near the larder that appealed to her. Placing the bag on the floor she walked to the ladder climbing and stopping halfway as she withdraws the book. Having gained interest since the name of the author and the title seems absent from the book she opened it expecting nothing more than just a page filled with words. She started reading as she notices that the way it was written was more to poetry than a story, a poem telling a story.

"So what's your opinion on the library?" It was Belle. Staying silent Emma could hear the books being withdrawn from the shelf.

"It's gorgeous!" Emma's eyes widen. It's Regina. The first thought was that she was still intact which she found a surprise and second is the fact she sounded so gleeful and joyous. A bit appalled, Emma knew that this was a good thing since it means she wasn't hurt.

"I've never seen so many different types of stories before, I've always been either surrounded by classic fairytales and non-fiction books," Regina flipped the pages taking a quick glimpse of the book she has as she looked at the back for the summary.

"Yeah, it's sad though not a lot of the people in the school actually reads," Belle looked around as Emma stayed frozen on the ladder.

"Really? How can anyone not embrace them?" Regina inquired seemingly confused.

"Well even I can't answer that," Belle chuckled as she looked at Regina with sympathy who remained focused on all the modern books that surround her like air itself. Never feeling so dazzled before, she could feel all the motivation to read burst through her eyes as if she has found a whole new different world out there that is left to be explored.

"So was everything ok yesterday?" Belle asked. Regina looked back at Belle a bit dazed for a moment until she realized what she was talking about.

"I guess it will be, though may I ask why you sound worried?"

"Well, the school isn't always so welcoming to book lovers as I've experienced," Belle laughed softly though the tint of sadness could be heard. Regina's face slowly changes as she looks towards her new friend averting her eyes away from the book. Regina's face slowly turned grim as if a whole new personality has surfaced. Emma could only feel the cold silence that formed around them.

"Are you ok?" Was Regina's answer, an answer that both people present didn't think would be asked.

"Well back then it was a rocky start but it faded after a while," Emma knew that that was because the prey already got bored of their toy, just like a child. She looked towards the book that is within her grasp as she decided to take it. Slowly and quietly she climbed down the stairs.

"Well it wasn't the most welcoming experience though it's something that maybe I would have to grow accustom to," Regina finally picked out a book as she then handed it to Belle to have it stamped so that she could have it borrowed. Belle gave a warm smile.

"Hey Belle, could I borrow this book?" Emma peered over to the other side of the shelf where they were standing looking as if she hasn't heard the whole conversation. "And I also have to return these," signaling to her rucksack that was full of books though it was mainly textbooks.

"Oh Emma, nice for you to drop by," Belle beamed as she hovered to Emma's side receiving the book that Emma wanted to borrow. Regina looked at Emma and smiled warmly so did she.

"Regina this is Emma. Emma, Regina," Regina walked over to Emma offering a handshake as Emma accepts. "Seems like we bumped into each other again," Belle raised an eyebrow as Regina chuckled letting go of the handshake.

"Well so it seems though this time I know you go by the name of Emma,"

"Emma Swan," Emma stated her full name as Belle was already heading towards the counter to log in the books so that they could be borrowed. Emma and Regina stood in silence for a while not being able to muster a topic to talk about.

"Umm, so do you like English?" Emma asked resulting Regina seem to snap out of her blank zone.

"Yes, it might be caused by my small love for poetry I suppose, finding meanings, morals," Regina looked around the library enticed by them continuously as if there was no end to it. "After all sometimes we can only learn by the character's in the book,"

"What do you mean by that?" Even though Emma could slightly understand what she meant she felt as if she hadn't fully grasped it yet.

"Especially when it's written in first person. You see things from someone's point of view and not your own while for example, I can't learn fully from the way you act or think because I don't see things in your perspective while in books you can somehow connect and think like the character,"

Emma could tell that the whole conversation in itself was confusing and there was many concepts to it that even Regina sounded as if she had a hard time explaining it in a concrete format that is simple to absorb. Learning to understand things deeper in life was something that Emma could not fully grasp, and at times, it was something that she would joyfully avoid; being stuck in your own thoughts could end up imprisoning you.

Emma and Regina both walked to the counter which is pretty far from where they were as they could start hearing people buzzing through the school. Emma took her book while Regina took hers noticing that Emma's book doesn't have a title or the author's name. It triggered a small curiosity in her.

"Emma just place the books by the counter and the librarian would log them out, it seems that we have to get ready anyways or we'll be late," Belle states as she shuffles papers on the desk organizing it.

"Aren't you the librarian Belle?" Emma asked as she has only ever seen Belle so active in the library that she never actually got to see the real librarian.

"Only an assistant, though being one might actually be nice," Finishing, Belle walked towards the door with them as they start getting ready for the first lesson of the day.

* * *

Lunch was finally addressed as the bell rang. Everyone hurried to the canteen accept for Ruby and Emma who has already accustomed themselves to bringing their own lunches to school agreeing that the school food isn't appealing alongside it's taste. They both sat in their homeroom class accompanied by some other girls that they do not know well. Emma ate her homemade sandwich as Regina engulfs the full-prepared meal that her grandma prepares her everyday in a relatively medium sized container.

Sooner or later Aurora comes into the homeroom bringing Regina along. Emma remembered that Aurora was in the same homeroom class. Without realizing Emma's gaze was landed upon Regina as Ruby noticed resulting a smirk to stretch across her face.

"You know, you can talk to her right?" Emma glared back at Ruby since so far holding a conversation this morning only ended up with her being confused by her own topic that she brought up.

"I know, I did this morning," Emma took the small box of apple juice and stuck the straw in.

"Oh ho ho, so how did it go?"

"I'm not good at English,"

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby just looked at Emma who is silently drinking her apple juice while looking at the table. Ruby just sighed as she turned to face Regina and Aurora who was having a nice conversation.

"Hey Regina!" Emma's eyes widen, Regina and Aurora looked at Ruby who was smiling and grinning like she never did before. Before saying another word Emma squirted apple juice to Ruby who caused her to yelp and turn back at Emma with a death glare.

"Is everything alright?" Regina mentioned for the both of them held the same expression to the question. Ruby wiped away the apple juice that was squirted at her face as she looked back at Regina with a warm smile.

"Would you mind helping my friend here, it seems that she isn't good at English," Regina looked back at Emma meeting her gaze as Emma stared back at Ruby having intentions on killing her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma whispered demanding answers as she clenched the wooden chair. Ruby just smiled and looked back at Regina who's perplexed by the situation while Aurora tries to grasp what's going on.

"Are you ok with that?" Ruby asked as Regina faced Ruby and back to Emma who is already looking at the window with her hands fully covering her face.

"Emma, do you need tutoring?" Regina asked somewhat making her tone of voice seemingly careful. Emma hesitantly turned to face Regina slight pink to the embarrassment though she can't deny that her English isn't excellent, not because of her not being able to do so but to get around the fear of doing so. Emma was stuck not knowing what to say. She felt blood rushing to her face.

"Do you want to talk about it later?" The motherly tone of face surprised both Ruby and Aurora as Emma felt as vulnerable as a child. Emma just nodded her head as Regina smiled. Regina gave a stern stare at Ruby actually scaring her. Aurora and Regina went back to their conversation which they cannot hear. Ruby looked at Emma who seems as flustered as ever, though not knowing why as she usually does not react in such a way to her playful ways.

Ruby sat back down quietly as the mood slowly changes.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Ruby questioned Emma with the tone of voice and look. Emma looked at her apple juice box contemplating.

"I'm afraid of the way she thinks," Emma said quietly as the statement fades away into the classroom with the chatter of other girls. "She thinks about things so deeply and I'm just," Emma paused Ruby looked at her trying to catch up to what she's saying realizing how thinking deeply usually triggers things that she has always wanted to forget.

"Sorry I didn't kno-"

A sudden bang was heard as the door opened resulting everyone to look at direction of the noise. Zelena is by the door as anger filled every corner of her eyes as she looked at Regina who sat by the chair looking back as well. Zelena stampeded towards Regina only having Regina look at her.

"You snobby little brat," Gritting her teeth, she clutched her hands on Regina's collar not to her surprise. She looked at Zelena's hand and back at her deadly gaze un-amused. Emma fret this moment and Ruby knew it.

"All I did was help him, I do not feel any relation what so ever," Regina replied. Zelena just looked at her with more anger and more aggravated before as she pushed Regina preparing a blow for Regina that was estimated to land right on her face until Ruby managed to grab her arm and kneed her in the stomach. Zelena baffled in pain looking at Ruby who stood between the both of them putting up a devilish grin.

"Oh seems like the dog wants attention," Ruby chuckled to the statement looking at Zelena with eyes that stood as dark as the empty night sky. Her facial expression changes.

"Well at least I ain't a _dog_ who snaps when someone steals my bone," Zelena scoffed as her cronies where surrounding them as well as other children that passed down by the hallways. Mrs. Margaret walked into the classroom appalled by the sudden uproar within the classroom told everyone to leave asking Ruby and Zelena to follow her to the principles office.

The mutters of children followed them out the door as Emma see's Aurora looking at Regina asking if she's ok in which Regina nods. The feeling of somewhat wanting to scream boiled within her though she doesn't know why. Emma looked back at her apple juice box remembering who she once was.

The bell rang.

* * *

Biology was last period. Emma furiously took notes in her notebook while Ruby balances the pencil above her lip as she listened to the teacher talking about the structure of a living organism starting with the organelles in the cells.

The last school bell rang as Emma was still jotting down the notes that he said in the end of the lesson. Ruby was already on her feat ready to leave while Emma has just finished putting her notebook away into her bag. Walking out of the classroom they were both greeted by Regina's presence who's presently talking with Aurora. Emma looked away and walked while Ruby looked at them for a few seconds longer until she joins the stride to get out of school.

"So was everything ok in the principles office?" Emma questioned as Regina hummed to it. There was a moment of stillness.

"Yeah, I won the argument and it ended up with Zelena having to apologize to Regina in the end," There was another pause with Emma staring at Ruby as she hinted that was not what she meant.

"About the violence I'm suspended from the team for two weeks from next week since training starts by then," Emma only nodded as she looked at the suns glimmering rays of light that trickled by the city pavements and buildings.

"Emma?" Both of them turned. Regina stood there as Emma and Ruby were both surprised by the sudden appearance. Regina approached both of them as she first faced Ruby thanking her for today followed with Ruby properly introducing with herself as she agreed that it was no big deal.

"Regina do you go by this route?" Ruby asked while Regina gives a small nod.

"Though I usually take the bus but me and Aurora walked to her house as she wanted to give me a few things first," Emma still feels embarrassed after lunch as she stayed quiet while Regina and Ruby got to know each other through small talks that chattered long enough to make Ruby realize enough that she had to be home before dinner as the sun was already about to set.

"Yikes! Dang it it's already this late," Ruby looked scarred knowing that getting home late will usually bring the uprising her grandmother outrage as she will forced to use the bus to go home; though it doesn't seem all that bad that knowing that Regina actually uses it to.

"Hey Emma can I-"

"Yeah you better run before she eats you little red riding hood," Ruby laughed as she jogged downhill to the countryside waving a goodbye to both of them. Regina looked towards the direction as well.

"How far away is her house?" As Regina watches Ruby run down the gradient of the pavement until she disappears.

"By the countryside, though a bit over the valley," Regina looked appalled knowing that was a fair distance that she would have to run having the sun as her ultimate timer.

"Would a bus not be more efficient?" Regina inquired as Emma lets out a small laugh.

"That's what I told her though seems that she can't stand the smell or in other words, she can't really stand any transport accept a bicycle and her running shoes," Stated Emma. Regina smiled.

"Trainers cannot really be counted as a transport," Emma chuckled at Regina's statement as she could see the sun disappearing over the horizon.

"So do both of you live by the countryside?" Emma nodded looking back at Regina "Though I don't live as far as Ruby does, I live in the in that's a bit closer to the border," Regina stared at Emma for a while questioning why she would be living in an inn though she kept quiet.

"How about you?" Emma asked snapping Regina from her thoughts. "Yes, though I would say that I live more in the outskirts,"

They walked quietly and peacefully towards the countryside as the stars where starting to unravel itself in the skies hearing the last songs of the evening birds and the final warm wind that brushed upon them. The peace was something that Emma wasn't able to fully comprehend; it felt like walking in calm waters that are left untouched by the wind.

"Emma about today in lunch," Emma could feel the peace slowly leak out of her as she looked towards Regina. They both stopped. Though this time Emma had regained more control on the situation which then puzzled Emma to why she was so embarrassed by Ruby's usual act this lunch.

"Would you like tutoring for english?" Emma gulped not knowing how to answer the question afraid that she might spill her whole heart and feelings towards Regina. She looked back at Regina nervously trying to rearrange her words until a thought came in mind. Should she just trust Regina? They've just met and it would be something unusual to do.

"I don't really have a problem analyzing but it's more to me having the problem to bring myself to analyzing so… deeply," Emma voice faded away to the early night sky as Regina was trying to understand what Emma meant by that.

"Well do you want me to help you with that then?" Regina asked as she has concluded that maybe she would understand if she could see it for herself. Emma looked at Regina hesitant whether she should accept the offer.

"Ok, though next week I would have training started by then," Emma remembered about the stupid jerks that live along the school premises and the consequences it might take on the team. Emma internally gritted her teeth wishing she could take it back.

"If you would like we could after your training in Belle's, her family owns a bookstore near here actually with tables," Emma could feel herself relieved as it was somewhere away from school and possibly near her own inn while she wondered why she never knew Belle lived around these parts. Emma nodded.

"Does Friday sound good to you?" Emma replied with a yes as Regina then bided a farewell since her house was around the corner, just inside the fence.

"Are there horses in there?" Emma asked stopping Regina halfway causing her to turn.

"yes, sometimes wild ones like to appear though on rare occasions," Replied Regina.

Emma looked across the open field when she witnessed the first horse on the fields galloping across to what looks like their freedom, their world.

"Ok then see you later I guess,"

"You to Emma," Regina opened the fence gate as she walked into the open field. Emma looked up at the sky admiring the stars that are slowly appearing decorating the empty blanket.

'_that was not one wild horse' _she thought to herself as she walked towards the empty brown road.


End file.
